


definitely her big brother

by WattStalf



Series: MoreLoliSho March [14]
Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/M, Sibling Incest, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Mikan decides to take a bath with Rito one night and makes a very interesting discovery.
Relationships: Yuuki Mikan/Yuuki Rito
Series: MoreLoliSho March [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188764
Kudos: 9





	definitely her big brother

Sharing a bath with Mikan is way too uncomfortable for Rito, at least at this point in their life. When they were younger, that was one thing, but right now, it just feels like it is going too far, and so, he is quick to try and stand up and get out of the tub, moving so quickly that Mikan, who had started to move in closer, is suddenly slapped in the face with something that is a lot bigger than she expected it to be.

“You’re not going anywhere, big bro,” she says in a playful voice, once she realizes exactly what has happened. Flustered, he looks down to see the way she is gawking at his cock, and he knows he definitely needs to get out of here now, if he is going to prevent things from going too far. Instead, he does what she says, and when she tells him to stay right where he is, that is all he can do.

He is not sure why he is letting his little sister order him around like this, let alone why he is getting so excited at the idea of sharing a moment like this with his little sister. Just a moment ago, Rito was trying to get away, but in the back of his mind, he must have known that it was specifically to prevent something like this from happening. But he never would have thought Mikan would actually take an interest like this.

With her hand wrapped around his cock, there is no denying that she is, and she looks up at him, a smug expression on her face. “You were already starting to get hard,” she comments. “Did you get that excited just by sharing the bath with your little sister?” It only takes her a few strokes to get him the rest of the way there, and he lets out a broken whimper, not sure what to say to her. As a result, he ends up remaining silent, save for those whimpers as she continues to jerk him off, so smug and so sure of herself.

“It’s kind of messed up, don’t you think? I mean, I’m your little sister, but beyond that, just look at me! I didn’t know you liked little girls, Rito,” she murmurs, licking her lips and smirking at him. It is true that she is not particularly developed, and though he has tried to convince himself that, even if he _did_ look at his little sister like that, that she would not be his type at all.

Right now, it is becoming rather obvious that he does look at his little sister like that, and that she is his type, and that he wants her so badly that he can’t walk away from this situation, no matter how hard he tries to. He just does not know why she seems to return those feelings, or why she is willing to take things so far, but then, she parts her lips, wrapping them around the tip of his cock, and he is rendered completely helpless, knees going a bit weak as he struggles to remain standing, and struggles to get used to this feeling.

She moves her hand further back so that she can start fondling his balls while she sucks on the tip, and that makes him even more weak. It takes all that he has to remain standing as he whimpers and whines for her, rendered so pathetic by all of this that he is that much more embarrassed by the whole situation. Yet Mikan does not seem put off by his behavior at all- probably because she knows him well enough to have expected all of this- and just continues what she is doing, worshiping his cock as if this is something that she has always wanted to do.

Just how long _has_ she wanted this?

“Ah, it’s…it’s too good!” he cries out, even knowing that she is just getting started. She pushes forward, taking him deeper into her mouth, and he lets out a sharp cry, a hand coming down to rest on the back of her head completely reflexively. It feels better than anything that he has ever felt before, and she is just so cute, and the fact that this is his little sister…well, he can no longer deny that that adds to the excitement, and that he wants her because she is his little sister, young and cute, and able to put him in his place like this with no trouble at all.

She keeps up her gentle hand movements, playing with his testicles the whole time she blows him, taking him as deep in her mouth as she can, and pushing her tongue out even further, so that she can lick everything that she is not able to reach. He looks down at her, and the sight of his sister, leaning forward in the bath to suck him off, and looking up at him with that playful look in her eyes, is just too much for him to bear. This feels like some kind of dream, and yet he knows for sure that it isn’t, that he would never be able to conjure up a dream that felt this real, and this _amazing_.

“M-Mikan, I’m…I…watch out, I’m going to…” He lets go of the back of her head as he tries to warn her, letting her move back, but she does not even attempt to pull back. In fact, she pushes a little farther forward, and he can’t help himself then, coming hard with her lips still wrapped around his cock. This seems to be exactly what she wants, though, and she moans as he comes down her throat, his own voice coming out as a pathetic whine.

Mikan swallows it all down, staying in that position for a moment before she finally pulls back, and grins up at him. “Well, that was fun, wasn’t it, Rito? You better sit back down, we need to finish our bath before the water gets cold!” Just like that, she is able to act completely casual about it all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
